


Chance Meetings

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [44]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, M/M, Pets being wingmen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Aka the time when your dog helped you get some guys number.





	Chance Meetings

You really did enjoy days off like these. The temperature and weather were great. So of course, you did what you usually do on days off, you took your dog out for a walk.

However what you didn’t expect was to end up with two different dog leashes wrapped around your legs by the end of your day.

One was a blue leash that belonged to your German Shepherd, Estelle, and the other was a red leash that was on a Golden Retriever, whose nametag had read John. Estelle and John were too busy sniffing at each, more curious than hostile, while you tried to get your legs out from the leashes without face planting onto the park’s grass. 

Ignoring the looks you got from some people that were passing by, you tried to get yourself untangled from the two leashes much quicker, your posture a lot stiffer once you realized that you had people watching. 

 You couldn’t help but look up as you saw a blond man hurriedly jogging towards you, looking utterly mortified (although he did look really handsome you had to admit)

“Oh for the love of- John, no! Miss, I am so sorry about this,” He apologized quickly, cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. 

“It’s okay,” You assured him, a small smile on your face, “Estelle here, really likes to meet everyone she sees. Even though it sometimes would be at  the cost of my legs’ circulation, but I wouldn’t have her any other way.”

Once you were out of that entanglement, with the help of that blonde man, after nearly falling on top of him as well, this only adding to your embarrassment.

You had finally introduced yourselves (albeit a little too awkwardly for your own good), where you learned his name was Keith Goodman, and John was obviously his dog. 

* * *

Keith had seen you around before, sometimes on his own and sometimes when he’d take John out for a walk. 

He would often try to gain the courage and talk to you until he remembered that woman…she didn’t even find him interesting enough to speak to him anymore, so what if you eventually felt the same?

So with the self-doubt that had been clouding his mind, Keith felt that it was best that he didn’t talk to you.

Except now that John had pulled his leash fresh from Keith’s hand and saw you and your own dog, then the two pets wrap themselves around your legs. And Keith was sure that the mortification of what happened would kill him. He couldn't believe it happened for the _second_ time, wasn't the first mortifying enough??

Taken out of his thoughts, Keith could help but make a surprised noise as not only did John and your dog, Estelle, wrap their leashes around your legs again, but this time they went around his legs as well.

Thanks to your pets, you both were pressed closer together, in turn making poor Keith blush. 

“Her eyes are really pretty.”

* * *

‘ _Good God I really hope that I don’t have anything on my face_ ,’ Was the first thing you thought, once you got over the embarrassment of course. You would have scolded your dog, had you not realized that you were very close to Keith’s  _very handsome face_. So now there were two grown adults standing near a park bench, both blushing bright red while their dogs seemed to be quite proud of themselves.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d feel like our pets are playing matchmaker,” You joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Which in turn made Keith’s blush become a much deeper red, if at all possible. 

Of course, you felt like you had said something dumb as the blonde man didn’t answer.

Until you hear, “Her eyes are really pretty.”

* * *

Then once he realizes that he did say that out loud, the only thing Keith can really do is just laugh and rub the back of his head sheepishly. That, and to just think ‘screw it’ and ask for your number after asking you out for coffee.

You smile and accept happily and he probably would have swooned if the two of you weren’t literally held together with your dogs’ leashes

He takes John home before getting notified about a crime, and as he heads down to the Justice Tower, he can’t help but keep the smile on his face. 

* * *

You can’t help but cuddle with your dog as soon as you get home (well that and getting changed into some more comfortable clothes beforehand), your phone dings, a notification that you’ve got a text. And you still can’t believe it.

You really did have a date with a good-looking guy like Keith Goodman, and you didn’t really make a fool out of yourself in the process either. Today really was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> unrequested but whenever I watch anything, I end up thirsting for several characters and Keith happened to be one of them


End file.
